Cinta Agaori
Although these birds can be seen fluttering all over the castle and it's surroundings lands, agaori birds prefer warmer climates. They are native to the rain forest, and most of them choose to return there every winter. Agaori birds are highly social, and are very rarely seen by themselves. They move in large groups of either two twins, or four bonded birds. Should mated agaori ever be separated, they will search the world over for the other, becoming withdrawn and more solitary if their search is unsuccessful. In such circumstances, the other birds become more friendly towards these single agaori birds, including them in grooming activities and giving them hatchlings to watch over. These companions possess the ability to transfer their own emotions to other living creatures. They use this gift often to life people's spirits, and stir thoughts of love. Should an agaori gift a human with one of their feathers, the human will feel an instant pull that is impossible to ignore. These humans often leave their homes to go on grand adventures, and return with a love that they discovered on their travels. These couples are considered to be tied together by fate, and never seem to experience the same arguments or separations as others might. Egg These two eggs shake violently when separated. Hatchling These little ones are born in pairs. They are cheeky young hatchlings, flitting about the castle curiously. Despite everyone's best efforts, no one can keep them out of the quieter rooms, such as classrooms or the libraries. Somehow, a window is always left open somewhere, allowing these curious birds entry. Agaori will play with any human or creature who is willing, be it a dragon or a small mouse.They persuade other creatures to share in their play by transferring their own emotions to them. Even the most regal, sad, or violent creatures will join in a romp when the agaori want them to. Adult Agaori birds are most easily recognizable due to their methods of travel. There are usually a hundred or more of them grouped together, and the birds are paired off in twos of fours within the group. These are highly social companions, and are extremely sweet towards one another. Pairs born together have deep bonds, and are almost always cuddling. There are no notable differences between males and females, and tasks are shared evenly between the two. These companions come in a wide array of colors, from bright yellow to green to blue. They match the flowers and plants of the Razan forest. Though some agaori birds will remain at the castle throughout the year, most leave for their homelands when the winter winds begin their approach. In the humid rain forest, bugs and seeds are plentiful year round, and the wild agaori birds welcome these companions happily. Should any of these companions choose wild mates, they will remain in the Razan forest for life, and their magi must travel to them if they have need. These creatures bond easily to their magi, and can be taught many things. Though these companions cannot master human tongue, they are capable of learning hundreds of words. They can mimic human speech quite well, although they do not always use it for good. Agaori hatchlings will chant 'treat, treat, treat' almost endlessly, and even grown agaori will land on food and declare 'mine'. Should their demands not be met, the bird will project their feelings to get whatever they desire. Many an unreasonable action has been blamed on agaori, and magi must be very guarded around them. On the other hand, having many of these birds at a social event can cause quite the festive party. It is important to note that their powers dim the farther away from their twins they are. Additional Information * No. 574 * Obtained by breeding Laska Agaori with Rakkaus Agaori * Released: February 22, 2015 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Damien * Breeding: ??? Category:Breed Only Category:2015 Creatures Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Birds Category:Agaori